


Violin

by wolffairy506



Series: Aaric Headcanons [3]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: ???how???, ??be?, ??this??, ?can??, M/M, guess what this is, its not like wolffairy's writing it or anything, more aaric fluff, o look, pshhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolffairy506/pseuds/wolffairy506
Summary: Aaron returns with a pretty awesome gift for Eric, and it reminds them both of the simple joy of music.Wow this is really fluffy, but yah it's fine :) I've been doing a lot of choir related stuff recently, and been thinking about how the two of them could do a cool two-part baritone duet. Also, Jordan plays stringed instruments. Really, who expected me not to write about that?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters, they belong to AMC's "The Walking Dead".
> 
> This is set after Aaron returns from helping Rick gather the army to fight the Saviors.

"I have a present for you."

"Really?" Deep brown eyes searched Aaron for objects. He was blatantly holding something behind his back. "What?"

"Guess." Aaron said coyly.

"Um... Chocolate? It's been a while since you've brought me some of that." Eric guessed, but Aaron shook his head.

"Uh... A mattress? I'd like that. No - Negan's head? That would be a good gift."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "When'd you get so bloodthirsty? No. More innocent."

The ginger threw his hands up, feeling the gentle autumn wind through his hair as he stood on his and Aaron's porch. The curly haired man had just returned from an expedition to Hilltop, where they no doubt did some scavenging.

"I don't know. Why don't you just tell me?"

Aaron smiled, and revealed the item. It was a violin, smooth and elegant, with bow. Eric gasped.

"Where did you find that?!" He exclaimed, and reached out for the instrument. Aaron watched lovingly as his partner cradled the violin delicately.

"A music store, under the counter hidden away. Apparently stringed instruments are a necessity in the apocalypse...? Anyway, is it in tune?" He asked, and Eric anchored the instrument under his jaw and plucked a few strings in response. He tweaked the strings carefully, listening to the sound intently.

"It's actually not in that bad of shape." He continued to turn the knobs to adjust the strings, and finally set his bow to them. He played a few notes, smooth and gentle in a perfect arch of his arm.

He looked up at Aaron and grinned. "It works."

 

After the two had relocated to the inside of their house, Eric sat on the couch fondling his present while Aaron watched him, smiling to himself.

"Hey! Remember that song we used to know... Oh, what was it called..." Eric said, furrowing his pale eyebrows and biting his lip in thought.

"'O' Love of Mine'?" Aaron guessed. Eric's eyes lit up.

"Yes! That one! You still remember it?"

The curly haired man shrugged. "Kind of. It's been years, though. You still remember the violin part...?"

With a look of offended exasperation Eric anchored the violin and played a sweet, sad tune that resonated through the house, moving his fingers expertly from the years and years of practice he'd had.

It was coming back to Aaron now - where his and Eric's notes would diverge, where they would crescendo and where they would carry each other's harmonies.

He hummed his part along to the violin, which stopped playing. Eric was grinning.

"So you _do_ remember," He said. "my handsome bass boyfriend."

"My adorable tenor boyfriend."

And with that, Eric restarted the sweet ballad, and the two sang a shakily-remembered duet. The acoustics weren't prefect, but neither of them cared. Eric loved to sing, and Aaron loved to here Eric sing, so it was alright the way it was.

For just a moment, even maybe a few, Aaron felt weightless. Free if the guilt, the pressure, the fear. Just floating in the beat of a soft love long he could sing with his adorable tenor boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I should have made Eric saltier than the Dead Sea, but I just couldn't. These two are too damn cute for that.
> 
> Anyway, hmu on my blog:) same username as on here. I love to talk to new people. The more internet friends the more people to back us up in irrational wars and drags, right?? :)


End file.
